The Right Path
by INFJwriter
Summary: After Lloyd disappears into the woods on a training trip gone horribly wrong, Kai must find a new ninja to fill the gap. And he thinks he might find one in a certain noodle house in Ninjago City... A short oneshot that takes place six months after the beginning of my fic Shattered by Destiny.
**(A/N) Hello again! While I'm working on Part 2 of Nightprowlers (It will take a while, since I don't want to have to do another rewrite), I'll be releasing some oneshots and drabbles to keep my readers going! This one is my story of why Skylor decided to join the Ninja, because there aren't enough Kai/Skylor fics out there. It's always an OC. Not to hate on Kai/OC fans! Anyway, anyone who finds the references to Les Miserables and Ninjago season 4 and lets me know about it will get a mention in my next work! (While I appreciate reviews, PM your answers to me, don't put it in the comments, or you'll spoil it for other people!) Now enjoy!**

* * *

The Right Path

It was a starry night in Ninjago City. The neon lights lit up the metropolis like a colorful light show. Kai looked up at the glowing sign above Chen's Noodle House. Memories came flooding back. It was only two years ago when he walked in these same doors, his heart heavy with the belief that he'd never see Zane again. Now, history was repeating itself, and he was once again grieving. It had been six months since Lloyd had gone into the woods with Sensei Wu on one of their sensei training trips. Unfortunately, the latter came back, while the former never returned.

Kai pushed open the door to find an unexpected sight. The restaurant was empty. There were no table conversations of diners. No humming of the conveyor belt. No clinking of glasses. Nothing but empty chairs and empty tables. He wondered if the person he was looking for was gone, as well. He sat himself at the bar to wait and see if she would come.

"It's been awhile. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

Kai turned around to see the red-haired beauty walk in from the back of the restaurant. She was just as lovely as the first time he set eyes upon her: her ponytail swishing from side to side as she walked, her athletic figure, her captivating eyes the same color of her element, and that mysterious smile that always made her seem like she knew a secret.

"How could I forget about you?" Kai asked, always the flirt.

Skylor chuckled at his antics and started to get him his favorite drink. "I'd think with all those fangirls after you, you might get carried away."

"Well, only one girl really sees me as more than a hot guy, and she's standing right in front of me."

"Kai, why don't you stop the flattery and tell me what you're really here for." Once again, she'd seen right through him.

Kai sighed. "Skylor, we have a problem. We're one ninja down."

Skylor paused and turned around. "What?" She asked with an expression of disbelief. "What happened?"

"Lloyd is missing. He went into the woods with Sensei Wu on a training trip. But they were attacked by wolves, and Lloyd was carried away. Wu tried to get him, but it was too late. They had already disappeared. He had no choice but to return alone. Lloyd has been gone for six months now, and the chance that he's still alive is slim."

"Kai, I-"

"Skylor, I came because we need another ninja. I know I've already asked you before-"

"Five times." Skylor had gone cold on him again, just like every other time he had asked her to join. But this time, he would not back down.

"Skylor, we need you. _I_ need you. You can't make noodles forever. I know you're more than that. Your powers may be gone, but you're still a great fighter. Somewhere inside of you is that mysterious girl that I fell for."

"And then she broke your heart."

"Because she was lost. She'd been led down the wrong path, and needed someone to get her back on the right path again. She was alone and afraid, and I refused to give up on her. And I'm not about to give up now. Skylor, please. At least consider it."

"Kai, I just don't want to get into something that I won't be able to get out of."

"At least give it a try. Stay for a month or two at the bounty and go on missions with us. Who knows? You might like it."

There was a long silence where neither one of them spoke. Then Skylor sighed. "I guess this time, I really have no reason to say no."

Kai was surprised. He hadn't thought it would be that easy to sway her. "I'm curious to know why," he told her. Skylor grabbed a newspaper off the counter and tossed it over to him. The headline was titled, _Newly Uncovered Secret Puts Noodle House On the Line._ He began to read.

 _What was once the most popular noodle house in Ninjago is now reduced to a dying company. It was discovered on Tuesday that the head of the business, Ms. Skylor Chen, is actually the daughter of the evil Master Chen that tried to take over Ninjago about two years ago. Although Ms. Skylor appears to pose no threat, it has nonetheless cast a bad light on the company. Business has hit a nearly vertical drop as many people no longer choose to go there. Ms. Skylor declined to comment, but she has announced that the restaurant will close down in the next two weeks._

Kai looked up from the paper at Skylor. She was turned away from him, wiping the opposite counter. "Skylor, I'm really sorry," he said.

"No need to apologize. I should have known that once it got out who my father was, the business would collapse."

"So, you're taking up my offer?"

"I'll think about it, Kai. For now, I have some packing up to do."

Kai got up to leave, his heart heavy. But as he was letting himself out, he stuck his head back in. "If you ever, you know, change your mind," he told her, "you know where I'll be."

"Thanks." she said.

* * *

A few weeks later, the ninja, Misako, and Wu were eating in silence at the dinner table on the Bounty. Most things that they used to enjoy, like mealtimes, had turned somber ever since Lloyd disappeared. The only sounds at the table were the clicking of their chopsticks. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kai volunteered. He went to the door to the deck and slid it open to find - _Skylor_. Kai's heart skipped a beat as she gave him that mysterious smile of hers.

"Hope I'm not barging in. I brought the last batches of chicken dumplings and egg rolls." She held up a bag she was carrying with the Chen's Noodle House snake logo on it. "I thought we might be able to continue our conversation about me joining your team."

Kai smiled. Maybe things around here would lighten up after all.

* * *

 **(A/N) I know, it's not my best work, but my inspiration was pretty dried up. Did you find the references? If so, PM me your answers! I should be coming out with another oneshot soon (it's way better than this, I promise), so stay tuned! Review please!**


End file.
